In a patent application filed concurrently herewith and commonly assigned, the preparation of substituted spiro (isoxazolidine-3,2'-tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decane) derivatives (I) is described. 2-Adamantanone is reacted with an N-substituted hydroxylamine to furnish an adamantyl nitrone which is then reacted with a substituted olefin. The nitrone undergoes a 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition reaction to provide the decane derivatives (I). This preparation scheme is illustrated below: ##STR1##
We have now found that 2-(substituted amino)-2-[2-hydroxy-2-alkyl (or phenyl)ethyl]tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decane hydrohalide can be prepared from I by opening the heterocyclic ring. The new compounds possess anti-inflammatory, analgesic, anticonvulsant and/or antihypoxia activity.